Titillating Lace
by Onyxx-09
Summary: [ WARNING: shameless citrus, and language. MATURE ONLY ] A tutoring session gone awry, Yukio's away for some meeting, and Rin is left alone with the alluring Momo. After her constant tricks and tired of her advances, Rin decides to take matters into his own hands (literally). It becomes one of the hottest days in True Cross Town in more ways than one. Rin/Momo (from To Love Ru)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the multiple uploads. This never showed up and then FF decided to publish it 3 days later.**

* * *

**[Warning: ****this contains explicit content. Don't feel ok about it, don't read it. Simple as that.]** **I wanted to write this for some time... I'm going to run and hide now... This is SLIGHTLY au.**

***"onegai" translates to "please" from Japanese; *"****konbanwa**" is like saying "good afternoon"

**Sorry this is so long. Announcement is at the bottom. Disclaimer: I know, I own nothing.**

* * *

Hot. That was one way of describing the day. It was one of the most humid days that have hit True Cross Town. School had been cancelled for the day, much to the joys of True Cross Academy's numerous students. And like many of the residents, everyone was spending his or her time doing their best to stay out of the heat. Whether it was opening windows if one's fortunate to be under shade, using fans, taking a cold bath, or drinking milkshakes, any and everything was welcome.

...Speaking of milkshakes, that had been exactly what Okumura Rin had been planning to make beforehand. But then, _she_ had appeared...again.

_'Dammit Momo..!'_

That damn Momo had snuck into his place again, nearly making him jump out of his skin when he had walked in on her in the bathroom. How she managed to get across campus to his dorm in this heat, he might never know, though it was probably by one of Yukio's keys she had "borrowed" again. Either way, the image of her wet with bathwater had stayed with him.

Momo Veilia Deviluke—the shorthaired pinkette was beginning to become the bane of Rin's existence. And goodness knows where her sister, Nana, was—they were always together most of the time.

Since first meeting the girls as assistants to one of Yukio's lessons, Momo has caused nothing but confusion, disorder, lewd seduction, and constant nosebleeds from the older Okumura twin. It has been more times than he cared to count that he'd walked downstairs to see her with Ukobach, or getting a peek at her half-dressed female anatomy readying for _his_ bathtub, or awake with an extra pair of legs under _his_ sheets. And her reasons of why she was there always varied: the bathrooms at her dorm were full or the faucets were broken; at night, it was too loud or the water too hot/cold; or the girls were being just plain bothersome and bitchy. Rin supposed that some of those excuses were reasonably true (especially the bitchy one) and knew that she and Yukio were familiar with each other since when she was a Page and Yukio in the late Lower First Class rank.

But to Rin, she was a constant tease.

In the room, electric fans were cranked to the highest notch on every corner of the Okumura twins' bedroom.

Momo held on tightly to her chair. She momentarily stiffened before trembling all over, an audible, breathy sound escaping her trembling lips.

Momo was smaller in comparison to him, almost as Shiemi was. Though, she made up for it in all the right places. She was very smart, she wasn't bad looking, and the way her uniform—-

Momo then threw her head back, bouncing in a wild squirm. Outside, a pair of birds that had been resting on a particularly nearby branch flew off in a hurry at a loud high-pitched cry.

_'..Such a fucking tease...!'_

She had been the one who was to tutor him. Already a rank ahead, it had been Yukio's idea for her to help his "poor brother." (He hoped that a possible different approach would maybe help.) It was partially expected, as Nana would never have, and Momo's excelled knowledge—she was very knowledgable in Demonology especially and was already an Exwire while those in Yukio's class were all Pages, hopefully soon-to-be Exwires themselves, Rin included.

That had been the plan to begin with: to meet _downstairs_ of the empty boys' dorm and she was to help him with a few of his studies. Although, after the walking-in-on-her-in-the-bathroom incident...well, it didn't exactly pan out as expected.

Momo now gasped for air that seemed to have escaped her lungs. She strained but couldn't move her legs, as they were bound down to the chair.

She raised a hand to her mouth, feeling a slight drool form at the corner of her mouth. _soo~ gooo~d!'_

Obviously, things have escalated.

Rin had grasped her tail in his hand earlier, and _BOY_, a part of her still wished he still did. What little thinking she had left was too lost in the moment to come up with a rational explanation, her mind elsewhere but the studies. Rin had twirled it this way and that, had even been bold enough to swirl his tongue around her tail, making all her tempting and teasing intentions completely forgotten. He had her a breathy mess in minutes. Momo Deviluke was at his mercy and he knew that. She could still feel the ghost of his teeth on one of the most sensitive parts of her body.

Her pink hair, normally clean and wavy, was beginning to stick to her forehead as a sheet of sweat began glossing her skin. Her knuckles were white, holding her chair and the edge of the desk next to her in a death grip.

She shivered. "Ah, that...i-it...so awesommm~e." She found it difficult to speak his name that then it fell in a stutter from her lips.

He glanced up at her momentarily. His blue eyes that were always so sharp and sometimes intimidating, now held a totally different expression altogether. And what she saw there made a chill run down her spine—there was a storm brewing in those mysterious electric orbs. The look the elder Okumura gave was indeed a coy one, but it also held impatience. LOTS of impatience. Because she knew what he wanted, and by gosh, by the glare he gave told her he was going to have it. And there was something else there, something she must have been wanting or looking for and made a strange hunger stir somewhere deep inside her. Momo swallowed thickly, feeling a deep moan bubbling up her throat.

She arched herself forward, as if it would put more pressure to where she needed it most, only to have the ministrations cease altogether and the owner lean away. As punishment, the sensation of fangs around her bundle of nerves ripped a scream from her throat.

Rin released a light laugh.

There was a thin scrap of lace remaining around her right ankle, but it had been completely forgotten as it was now ripped and was rendered useless anyhow.

She squirmed hopelessly in front her perpetrator and he didn't hesitate to pin her still in an iron grip. Momo felt the coal in her stomach grow heavier as a whimper slipped from her mouth. The sound itself was something completely new to him to come from her, knowing she would rather be the one making the other flustered, not the other way around.

The mop of black hair began running his large pale hands up and down her inner thighs, increasing her heat as he drew near her flower but never fully touching it. His teeth grazed the inside of her left thigh and she released a strangled sound, legitimately growing to fear that her face would burn off from the sheer force of her blush.

She's panting heavily now, calling his name in gasps.

Rin pauses. The sight of her now, already hot from the heat but even more tempting now had his eyes widen. His grip slackens on her thighs.

"O-onegai..." She grappled at her thin white shirt and fidgets some more.

_'Oh, god!' _The messy mop of black hair closed his eyes for the moment, recollecting himself.

Warmth pooled to their nether regions and for a moment, the entire bedroom grows completely silent. The only sounds were buzzing of the many electric fans in Rin's bedroom and Momo's light panting.

Her lips parted. This was far more than she thought he'd be capable of doing—that he'd even _dare _to do. And to be honest, she was quite nervous. It was not her teasing and seducing him alone this time.

She fidgeted a bit. Momo doesn't know why she is this flustered. She's "played" with him many times before, usually resulting in him turning red, embarrassed, and squeamish at her advances. She's fantasized about this moment times over, so why was her stomach so uneasy at the look he gave her?

Goosebumps exploded on Rin's skin at her soft plea and his administrations remain paused. He visibly swallows. His piercing gaze locks with her own, burning with desire. With a shuddering breath, Rin broke out in a toothy smile. Momo shutters from both his devious look and the feel of his tongue mapping its way back up to her core. Rin hears her breath hitch when he comes dangerously close to her pleasure button.

When he spoke, his voice was so thick with arousal it could be deemed unrecognizable: "Well," he breathed, enjoying her shiver feeling his breath blow against her, "you did say please.."

His reaction was immediate; Momo yelps as he grasps underneath both her knees and yanks her closer, placing her each knee high on each of his shoulders. His fingers dug in the soft flesh of her backside, holding her to him and causing Momo to release a strangled cry, eyes squeezed shut, her hips wriggling hopelessly in his strong bind. Her knees were spread sinfully wide now. His blue eyes transfixed on her features, hearing as her breath heightens.

"Look at me," he growls throatily, tone demanding.

Her clouded violet eyes, which had begun to grow wet with tears of arousal, slowly avert to the half-demon deep between her thighs. She nibbles on her forefinger's knuckle in anticipation.

Rin gives a fang-filled half-smile of approval. "That's better," he continues as he secures her centimeters away to where she cannot escape. "I want you to look into my eyes when you scream."

She bit back a moan. The innocent look in her eyes ironic given the moment now and those who_knew_ Momo—Momo was anything but innocent. "...A-are you trying to kill me..?"

Rin releases a deep chuckle as he nuzzles underneath her skirt and deeper to her center. He pushes the material up and further away from blocking his view. "Maybe...a little." His tone drops in octaves with every word as he nips at her panty line and pelvis bone, warm breath splashing over her already-heated skin. "Actually, yeah, I am."

She releases a cry as Rin latches onto her most sensitive and dampen spot with his teeth and drags downwards. Her hands shot to his messy hair under her hiked-up skirt. A stream of not-very-pretty words left her lips then.

Her underwear slipped from her ankle to the floor, completely forgotten.

Rin was securely on his knees in front of her chair, throughly enjoying himself, letting each cry wash over him. The books and papers on the surface were scattered, long forgotten.

He grips her backside tighter, resuming his ministrations. When something warm and wet drags upward across her soft jewel, a loud squeak echoes the room.

Momo's face explodes into a bright red watching as he burrowed into her folds, licking and sucking fiercely at every ounce of wetness she had to offer. A loud, arousing scream rang out thru the empty dorm.

Momo chokes on her own air as the pressure coils fiercely in her abdomen. Shockwaves of pleasure pour over her as she wriggles helplessly under his inhuman strength, unable to stop him even if she tried. Tears leak from her eyes from the intensity and her small hands fist his hair as she writhes in utter pleasure.

"Ri..._Rin!_"

His ministrations are more aggressive, almost violent now.

Audible calls of "ah"s and "oh"s could be heard from the open window.

Momo's fingers tightened around dark locks and Rin winces at the added pressure. He continues, however, raising her thighs further up. Her vocal chords were now becoming stressed.

She mewls aloud, panting harshly as she attempts to thrust into that hot cavity of his when suddenly, everything begins to escalate. The teasing flicks becoming sucks, sucks becoming chews. Momo barely registers the room growing hotter, if even possible. Repetitions of "Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin!" were muffled by her own hand.

The window was open and Yukio was only gone for a limited amount of time to a lecture or something. And since Momo had used his key to get here, Yukio would be left no choice but to use the dorm's front door upon returning. Their window of opportunity only lasted so long..

Her vision blurs out; Rin feels her legs tense and hears her breath quicken and suspects she is coming close.

Momo silently screams, her thighs beginning to twitch as Rin transitions his tongue slightly higher and flicked it against her clit. And when a long, warm and wet something drags upward across her soft jewel, she squeaked loudly.

She notices a slight line of drool down her chin as she attempt to tug him away. Suddenly, she loses control of her hips, which unconsciously begin to jerk into that heavenly pair of lips as Rin slackens his grip.

How in Heaven's name did she ever fathom to be in this predicament? Momo couldn't guess.

When first meeting, Rin had just been another face in the classroom; he had not been very important, just the brother of a good friend of hers and seeming rival of her sister's crush (Ryuji "Bon"). Sure, she and her sister, Nana, had seen and spoken with those Yukio taught outside the classroom, but it had only been talk. Though, sometime during it all, Momo was sure she had begun developing feelings, strange at first, for the older Okumura.

Momo's fists twists his dark hair. Rin growls in response and she found this to surprisingly be very arousing.

Momo liked Renzo Shima, not Rin. At least, that is what she had thought and repeated to herself. For as far back as she could recall, she only had eyes for the pink-haired smooth-talker. She had been thrilled when they became companions, she recalled. She remembers feeling her heart stutter realizing he was head-over-heels for Izumo Kamiki.

She also remembered that night gazing through the wide window up at the stars of the empty boys' dorm with Rin, just talking. It had been just the two of them, in pajamas, seated on the step in the wide living area. She had dropped her head to his shoulder and he surprisingly hadn't moved or jerked away, rather than the few other guys she's known before (who had been extremely shy).

She had told no one, not even Nana, about her feelings for Shima then, because she was confused—why, ever since that exercise she helped Yukio with, did her heartbeat quicken whenever having to deal with his older brother?

Sometime after that night looking at the night sky, that's when she realized she had a thing for the other Okumura.

Shima had paid no attention to her.

Back in the bedroom, it was hot in more ways than one. Rin was on his knees deep inside her. Momo's head swam, all rationing and thinking gone out the window.

It had spiraled out from that night. No, Rin hadn't been the first guy she had grown feelings for—there had been her older sister's fiancé, Rito, before her sister's...passing. Before, Momo had already known she and Rito would never have been together. He was older, there was too much of a personality clash, and he was engaged anyway—but then, that was a story for another time. Her sister is part of the reason she and Nana were so determined to become exorcists.

In the bedroom, Rin was _really_ concentrated. Momo yelped loudly feeling his tongue dart inside her. He was far too skilled for someone who was supposedly a virgin, the thought vaguely formed to her.

Rin watches as several tears trail from the corner of her eyes. Knowing it was from bliss made it bearable to continue torturing her further. If he had known that the ruthless Momo would crumple after a few touches, he would have done this a long time ago.

Momo feels the pleasure building in her core, wracking her body and telling her she was close.

The sensation of fangs rising to nibble her clit took over her mind. She suddenly jumps, feeling a slim digit slide inside her. Rin hisses feeling her muscles tighten around his finger and begins working it against her.

Momo falls forward against his thrusting hand. Her fists take hold of his red shirt and her lips fall somewhere near his ear. His hand that still gripped her backside tightens.

Momo lets out a heavy, shaky breath. "Ah, Rin...I...can't...ahh~"

He inserts another finger, and then a third. She gasps loudly and cries out, feeling him hit something that makes her toes curl. She tenses, shakes, her stomach doing flips and her eyes screwed shut again. It was too much.

He hears her breaths in his ear; and Momo could have sworn that he made a sound close to a growl.

After what felt like hours, Rin finally removes his slick digits from inside her and pulls back, satisfied at seeing her shutter.

When Momo sits back and opens her eyes, her knuckle flew to her teeth again, an alluring look about her features. Momo's hips automatically buck forward and Rin intentionally leans back a bit, putting centimeters between them but what felt like more. She was panting from exertion and yips when Rin bits the inside of her thigh as punishment.

When certain that he had her attention, using both hands, he spread her thigh apart, opening her flower to him. The sounds of want coming from her gave the notion for him to continue. Rin made sure that she saw his mouth open, tongue lolling slightly, before he attached to her moist center again.

Tears streamed down her cheeks at the sheer force of pleasure she experienced, accompanied by a genuine scream. What he was doing to her was phenomenal. Her hands groped at her shirt, then flew to his hair again, pulling, her body rocking from his force.

He was throughly enjoying the sounds she made, hearing her words turn to breaths fueling him to continue.

**. . .**

Yukio mumbled curses about the heat as he walked and raised a hand to shield his sight form the sun. As he neared the road that led to the abandoned boys' dorm, he could have swore that he heard another voice far off—but the streets were silent due to the heat as far as he knew. No sane person would be out in this heat. And neither would he if he hadn't misplaced his key...again. He knew Rin wouldn't let him live it down if he found out.

Yukio pushed the thought to the side, remembering that he and his brother had left the windows to their dorm room open, and Yukio dismissed the sound to be either music or some video game Rin was playing. Though as he approached closer, he was sure he heard some kind of scream.

Yukio quickened his pace.

**...**

Momo's light frame rocked back and forth, completely losing her mind from the motions being done to her.

Rin's fingers dug into her skin and she calls his name. He couldn't help the smug feeling stir in him and smirked, going down on her harder. Momo's back arched, the chair making soft squeaks from its forced rocking. Whatever he had done next caused her to scream.

She knew that if they were in a bed, it would be much worse.

...But then again, this was a bold move for either of them and she didn't want to scare the boy away. Momo lightly gasped, feeling a little uneasy. ...Was she even ready for that...? She new that she had it bad for him, and _boy_ did this feel wonderful!, but the small part of her that was negative was quickly consumed by a positive, much larger resolve.

Rin slowed, obviously feeling her change in mood. He looked up to Momo staring off and lightly bit down on a particular cluster of nerves that made her shiver all over. Momo watched at he resumed his actions, and it must have been a result of her adrenaline but in the moment she caught his gaze, his eyes seemed to hold a hint of red. She wasn't given much time to ponder over it, however..

Neither knew how much time had passed. Momo had transformed into a formless, gasping mess in the chair, breathing as if she ran a marathon and choking out pleas and further commands. Rin felt her legs beginning to tremble and Momo knew she was close.

Momo pulled at his hair to put space between them, but of course, that didn't work. Just as she was about to give a final call, a sound came from outside.

At first it was ignored, as neither cared for it. But as it persisted, Rin realized it was a voice. The first time he had hollered "go away" to then emerge himself back into the pinkette's sweet center. Then as the voice called him again, Rin had practically screamed, "I'm busy!" After the final time he gave up, cursed, untangled himself from Momo's legs and slowly stumbled to the open window. He shouted a harsh "what!" to whoever below. And his blood ran cold seeing it was Yukio, commanding for the front door to open.

Momo bit her knuckle watching Rin hurriedly wipe his face before hearing him hiss, "SHIT!"

As he turned, she caught his sight. He stood frozen, transfixed on her frame, legs slacked open where he left them, and an internal war waged inside him.

"Who is it?" Momo opened her arms and he seemed to willingly, robotically, come into them. Momo wrapped her arms around his neck and her eyes concentrated on his mouth.

"Um," he stuttered, swallowing nervously. "...Yu... Yu-Yukio's at the front door..."

That alone caused her to snap out of her lustful trance, a look of dread transforming her face. If Yukio were to find even any evidence of their deed, they'd be done for.

The next minute was spent of them hysterically ridding the room of evidence, rearranging the desk and other things that had gotten disarranged. Rin had held up a hand out the window, telling his brother "just a minute." Yukio had crossed his arms, unable to do anything anyhow.

When he finally answered the door, Yukio had pushed passed, grumbling, and didn't even glance at his brother. Otherwise if he had, he would have begun questioning why Rin was as red as a tomato.

Yukio came to a surprised halt at his bedroom door seeing Momo on his floor, a textbook in her hands. She looked as normal as ever with not a trace of what had happened just moments ago anywhere he could see.

She smiled, completely innocent-looking. "Konbanwa, Yukio-kun!"

Yukio waved back slowly, uncertain. He had completely forgot that she was to tutor Rin. As he sat down at his desk, he couldn't help but growl to his brother, "what took you so long?"

Rin chuckled nervously and made up an excuse about being too concentrated into the lesson. To his and Momo's relief, Yukio seemed to buy it.

Rin sighed and excused himself to the bathroom. Momo tried to hide the small blush creeping across her face.

That's when Yukio turned to her. "So," he asked, genuinely curious, "what lesson are you going over today, if I may ask?"

Momo froze. She hadn't thought that far into the lie.

* * *

**So this is a test-run on this pairing. This ****_oneshot_**** is an ****outake of a story I'm working on and I want to know what you all think of this pairing. It all depends on reviews (****_NOT_**** followers) whether I will upload more or not. Of course, not all will be sexually explicit but this is one of the main pairings in the fic. But in the main fic itself, I'm not planning for there to be any scenes like this. BUT if you would like me to make more of the actual story, YOU BETTER REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

I have published a somewhat sequel to this, called Confessions On the Sheets. If you don't mind reading how that is and tell me if it's good or bad please?

Thanks for reading xxx


End file.
